Safe and Sound
by TakenHeart
Summary: Elizabeth McCall, Scott McCall's twin comes home from five years away at Music school, what will happen when she returns to find Beacon Hills is not how she left it. Derek/OC Starts season one, episode six.
1. Chapter 1

**First Chapter, just to set the scene. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf, if I did there would be a lot more Derek Scenes!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Love you, Grandma," Elizabeth McCall sighed as she hugged her Grandma for the last time before she would have to leave to go back home, to beacon hills.

"Love you to honey, come back anytime," her Grandma replied, knowing that she wasn't sure leaving was the right decision.

She knew that she could stay in Manhattan and go to schools there, but she hadn't lived with her family for over a month in more than five years, so she wanted to go back.

However she knew everything would be different, her friends, her family and the whole of Beacons hills itself and she was dreading going back.

The reason she had moved to Manhattan in the first place was because ever since her dad had left she started playing the piano to let her emotions out, she then became somewhat of a prodigy and started to get lessons. Then at the age of 11 she was noticed by a scout when she was performing in a school talent show and she was then offered and five year scholarship in a prestigious music school.

Unfortunately the scholarship did not include her to stay at the facility, but luckily her Grandma lived there, she was Elizabeth's mom's mom, and she lived with her.

Over the five years she had made many friends, you would think she met most of them at school but she didn't. She found that a lot of people at her school were arrogant and snobbish and realized that most of her friends at school were to, awarded a scholarship or could only just afford the School fees.

This meant that her friends mostly went to public school, she had met them one night when she was walking home, they were all playing this weird game with a Frisbee and they needed an extra player, so they asked her to play, and the rest was history.

She let go of her Grandma and stepped onto the train not looking back, fearing that if she did she would run off and stay for the rest of her life. She looked down at her ticket and walked deeper into the train to find her seat. She found it quickly, and she sat down, it was a window seat and she found herself staring out of it, watching as busy business men and women power walked to their trains.

As the train started to move she placed her earphones into her ears and started to play music, her music was a mixture of modern day music and classical pieces because usually for her homework she would have to listen to different types of music.

As she was listening she opened up the photo gallery on her phone and looked through all of the photos she had taken though the years, especially from the ones she had taken last night, her friends were very sad to see her leave and they re-enacted the night that they had all met in the park with the Frisbee, but this time they ate pizza and projected a movie on the side of an amphitheater in the park.

Watching movies and eating pizza was her favorite thing to do, and she made her friends do it at least once every two weeks, even though her friends found it annoying they did it anyway, as it brought them closer together.

She smiled at the photos as they flicked though them remembering the last five years.

Also because of the night before she hadn't had much sleep and she had to get up early for her train, so she put a relaxing play list on and went to sleep making her train ride fly by.

She was awoken by her receiving a text from her mom, it said that she could get off work to come and pick her up, this was good news for her because usually she would have to get a bus home and then walk back to her house from where the bus dropped her off, but she guessed that this time would be different as this time she wasn't just coming home for a few weeks she was coming home to stay.

Still slightly tired from lack of sleep she tiredly stumbled off of the train and walked towards the entrance of the building where her mom said she would meet her.

A sudden burst of energy arrived in her body when she saw her mom looking around the station for her; she ran towards her mom and practically jumped on her, hugging her.

"Whoa, hey Liz," Melissa said as her daughter hugged her tightly.

"Hey mom," Elizabeth said squeezing her mom one more time before she let go.

"I know I don't need to worry about anyone hurting you, you'd just hug them to death," Melissa stated, trying to get her breath back from being almost suffocated by hugs.

In reply Elizabeth just smiled hugged her mom again but not as tightly.

"Come on lets go," Melissa said picking up one of Liz' bags and leading her to the car.

Whilst in the car Liz almost immediately fell to sleep again. She woke up when the car stopped and when Melissa parked in their drive way. Melissa could tell that her daughter was tired and would understand if she wanted to just go to her room and sleep for a while.

"I'll carry your bags in Liz you can go to bed if you want," Melissa said soothingly.

"Okay," Liz said yawning; she then started climbing the stairs towards her room.

When she opened the door to her room she kicked he white converse off and made her way over to her bed where she face planted onto her pristine white sheets. And instantly fell asleep.

She woke up to an exhausted looking Scott coming into her room smiling. He didn't care how tired she was and jumped onto her bed next to her, making he bounce on the bed slightly. Scott gave her a huge hug that surprised her as she had just woken up and didn't exactly know what was happening.

"Hey Liz, how have you been," Scott asked still hugging her not even letting her hug back.

"Good, I miss people though," Liz said truthfully.

"Well you've got me, Stiles and Lydia now, what else would you need," Scott said trying to brighten the mood.

Elizabeth laughed at Scott, and sat up eventually being able to return Scott's hug.

"Come on, me and mom have pizza and a movie waiting downstairs," Scott said wiggling his eyebrows and holding a hand out for her to take it.

She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, if you did please leave a review they are much appreciated. **

**Also sorry these few chapters aren't up when I expected them to, its just I've been travelling around Italy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The next morning she woke up to be in her own bed for once, she sat up smiling as she looked over her room the sun was gently streaming in through the windows and it illuminated the room making it look peaceful.

Today was her first day of school as sophomore and she was surprisingly excited to see the people who she hadn't seen in a very long time, however she had kept in touch with a few people, like Lydia, Jackson, Danny and Stiles was a given with him and Scott being best friends. She had kept in touch usually using Skype and she rarely saw them in person, but when she did see them she got along with them as well as she would if she had never left.

Remembering that it was her first day back at School she swung her legs over the side of her bed and planted her feet onto the floor, she stood up and went straight to the bathroom, if she wanted to make a good first impression she needed to look her best.

So first she went into the shower, stripping off her pajamas she stepped into the shower. She washed her long brown hair with chocolate highlights with coconut scented shampoo and conditioner; she had used the same one ever since she had moved to Manhattan and to her friends back there coconut was her signature scent. Showering quickly she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around herself.

She then proceeded to dry her hair with an extra towel. When her hair was almost dry she put the towel down and looked in her suitcase for her makeup bag. To her, makeup was essential even though she didn't really need it. Straight away she found it, remembering where she had put it and started applying foundation in the mirror, afterwards she put on some eyeliner and mascara on which made her light blue eyes stand out. After she was finished with her makeup her hair had completely dried and it fell in perfect brown waves.

Still in a towel she walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit, but she couldn't find anything as most it didn't fit, so for the second time today she consulted her suitcase that she really didn't want to unpack. First she picked out some underwear that she quickly put on, then she found her favourite white knit sweater that had small holes in it, she quickly pulled it over her head and started to look for some Pants, she then found some maroon jeans that she stepped into pulling them up with ease. To finish the outfit she wore a maroon scarf and some old grey boots. She then found her grey satchel that she used for everything and then filled it with stuff she would need for school.

When she was finally ready she walked downstairs to find Scott sitting at the breakfast table eating, a huge bowl of cereal, but to him it was an average bowl. She then poured herself a bowl whilst sitting down opposite him.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said cheerily, whilst digging my spoon into her cheerio's, weirdly they suited her mood.

"Morning," Scott replied, making a confused face, wondering why she was so happy to go to school.

"So... what's recently been going on with you," Elizabeth said trying to catch up.

After a moment of silence Scott answered, looking like a secret of his had just been revealed, "erm... nothing much, what about you."

"Really Scott nothing has happened in you life recently not even a girlfriend," Elizabeth said ignoring his question she wanted an answer, and she wouldn't stop until she got it.

"Well there might be a girl," Scott said starting to blush.

"Oh really," Elizabeth said mischievously smiling at him, "and what's her name," Elizabeth asked pushing him for an answer.

"Um Allison," Scott replied, fully starting to become red like a tomato.

"Oooo, will I get to meet her today," Liz asked seeing Scott's face starting to return to Normal color.

"Probably, and what's been going on with you?" Scott asked remembering he asked her earlier.

"Well I did have a boyfriend about a six months ago but we broke up," She said continuing eating her cereal.

"And what was his name?" Scott said copying all of the questions that she had previously asked him.

"Jake," she replied coolly not getting embarrassed.

Scott looked at Elizabeth defeated he wanted to at least get her slightly embarrassed taking about people she had dated but it didn't work. Scott then smiled at Elizabeth happy that they were becoming close again.

"Do you want a ride to School," Scott asked one more question.

"Yeah sure," Elizabeth said following him out of the door and sitting on his handle bars ready for him to set off towards school.

On the way to school Elizabeth watched the roads very closely, making sure that in the future she would know where to go, as she thought about the way to school in her head, the twins arrived at school. Scott put his bike in the bike rack and she waited for him to finish, so he could show her where to go.

Scott then informed Elizabeth that they should wait for stiles so they could get their long time greeting over with. Elizabeth may not have been as close with Stiles as he was with Scott, but they were still very close, since he was another person who looked after her when her and Scott's dad left, in a way he became another brother.

When she saw Stiles' blue jeep pull into the parking lot she couldn't contain her excitement, she was about to run over to him but Scott held her back he didn't want his sister embarrassing him. Stiles walked over coolly but when he got to Elizabeth he lost it and embraced her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you again," Stiles mumbled into Liz's shoulder.

"You to Sti," Liz said into his chest.

Pulling apart they headed into the school talking.

"So are you back for good now," Stiles asked wanting her to stay because he missed hanging out with her.

"Yes, but I might have to go to visit a few friends sometimes," Liz replied.

Stiles smiled at her reply and kissed her on the cheek, happy to have her stay.

"So can you show me where to go," Liz asked both of them.

"Yeah this way," Scott said directing the way to the office so she could get her class schedule.

Once Scott and Stiles had taken her to the office they were told to go homeroom, because the principle wanted to talk to Elizabeth.

When the principal had stopped talking about excellent facilities within the school the first period had already started and he walked Elizabeth to her first class, which was English, unfortunately she hated the subject as you basically talked about a load of shit.

When they walked into the English room the principal introduced Liz to the class. Of course Liz wasn't listening when she saw a certain red head in the class, when she saw her she smiled wildly at her and she did the same.

Elizabeth started to listen when the principal left and the teacher said, "do you want to tell the class anything about yourself, Elizabeth."

"Erm yeah, it's Liz not Elizabeth," Liz said smiling she knew she wasn't going to like this teacher she seemed to old fashioned and harsh, plus she had no sense of style.

Brushing Liz's comment off she said, "okay Liz, find a seat please."

There was a free seat next to Lydia and Elizabeth immediately took it, Lydia smiled and Liz and Liz smiled back, maybe English wouldn't be so bad this year.

Through the whole class Lydia and Elizabeth were talking which seemed to be annoying the people around them, but Lydia was what you would call the top dog and no one would dare say anything to her.

It turned out that Lydia and Liz had the same classes for the morning periods so they stuck together, practically joined at the hip for those classes.

* * *

At lunch Lydia and Liz walked to the lunch room gaining stares from students in Beacon Hills High, the girls seemed jealous and the boys just wanted to be around them.

"Does this always happen," Elizabeth asked Lydia curious if this was a common thing that happened.

"Yes sometimes but, never to this extent," Lydia said smiling smugly Liz.

The two girls started to approach a table where, a girl was already sitting, she had dark brown curly hair and her head was buried into a book. The two girls sat across from the brunette.

"Hey Allison, this is Elizabeth but we call her Liz for short," Lydia said to the girl across from us.

"Oh hey, nice to meet you," Allison said smiling.

Allison didn't even flinch when Lydia said Elizabeth's name so she thought that Scott didn't tell her, but it could also be a mistake Scott didn't tell her what Allison looked like so it could be a different Allison. Therefore Liz didn't say anything about Scott to her.

"Nice to meet you to, I love your shoes," Liz said pleasantly.

Liz and Lydia then started talking about boys and just generally catching up on what's happened in the past five years, until they were interrupted by Allison.

"Hey guys, listen to this, it says that there was a monster in the 17th century that killed over 200 people," Allison said sounding fascinated.

"Boring," Lydia said annoyed that she interrupted her and Elizabeth's conversation.

"It says that the church said it was a messenger of Satan," Allison said again trying to make the unimpressed girls interested.

"And what's this got to do with your family again?" Lydia asked.

"Apparently King Louis sent out a hunter that killed the beast, he was called Argent," Allison said again still trying to get the girls interested.

"Still boring," Lydia said pretending to yawn.

"What does this look like to you," Allison said holding out the book for the two girls to see.

It was a drawn picture of a big wolf that had jet black fur and bright red eyes and it seemed to be standing on its hind legs.

In unison Lydia and Liz said, "It looks like a big wolf."

The two girls then rose from their seats and walked out of the lunch room continuing their conversation from earlier.

For Liz the rest of the day went quickly she had no other classes with Lydia but she did have a class with Jackson and Danny were she caught up with the two boys. However during the class she heard peoples remarks about her, most of them didn't know he had previously been friends with people and they were shocked to see someone get into the popular clique so quickly.

* * *

After school she went to go and see her mom, she had taken her laptop to work with her and Liz didn't have one so she had to use her moms, she wanted to Skype one of her friends from Manhattan, so she went to see if she could maybe borrow the laptop for a few hours.

As she was walking in she was texing on her phone and she wasn't watching where she was going and found herself walking into something very hard. She looked up to see a man who was dressed in black jeans, blue t-shirt and a leather jacket. He had beautiful forest green eyes and jet black hair, to her he looked somewhat like a God, so she started to stare. She realized she was staring and immediately looked away, she looked at the wall and when a few seconds past she looked back at him. She looked up towards his face and noticed that he to was staring at her, he looked puzzled like how you look at someone like you know them but don't know where from.

It was becoming awkward and a bit creepy so Liz quickly apologized as he seemed pissed, "sorry."

After a moment of silence he replied, "Its okay," he said calmly, Liz could tell that he was trying to make his voice seem less harsh as he said it. There was another moment of silence before he gently grasped her arm, which made electric pulses spread through her arm and up around her body, he guided her to the other side of him while he walked past her, brushing his hand against hers for a brief moment making more electric sensations travel through her body. She was completely mesmerized by him and didn't notice that she was yet again staring at him until he turned around and looked into her eyes focused on her and only her.

When he was out of sight she carried on, on what I set out to do, momentarily pushing the thoughts of her mystery man out of her mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

After Liz had finished her Skype call with Lucy, she was exhausted and fell back onto her pillows, since she was practically doing nothing she started to think about all of her friends in Manhattan; Lucy had filled her in on what they were all doing tonight. They were all going to the movies and to get pizza which she was happy to hear that they were still doing the tradition, she had created. However she was starting to become depressed that she wasn't with them.

She was really starting to miss them and her grandma. And it made her cringe to think that she had been away from them for literally two days and she was already missing them.

She was going to have to visit sometime soon, if she didn't she would probably explode. Truth be told she was again thinking if coming home was the right thing to do, it was like completely new place altogether, the people who she used to know were different and she couldn't remember her way around. She then erased these thoughts from her head when she remembered about why she moved back. This made her feel slightly better because it was for a good reason.

Her mind was then consumed by a thought; it was about the guy that she had briefly met at the hospital. She started thinking about his beautiful features and gorgeous green eyes that were engraved into her head. She also thought about how she felt a tingling sensation in her arm when he touched it so gently, being around him made her feel safe, and she wanted to see him again. Unconsciously she brought the part of her arm that he touched up to her face and lay her head on it, being able to ever so slightly smell his aftershave on it.

She was starting to fall asleep up until her phone buzzed on her bedside table; she reached over for it and looked at the text Lydia had sent her. Lydia asked if she wanted to go out with her, Jackson, Allison and Scott. She replied 'of course' because she wasn't going to be doing anything at home other than, feeling sorry for herself, watching movies, eating and sleeping so therefore going out would be the better option. Lydia replied saying that she and Jackson would pick her up since she didn't have a car.

While she was waiting for them to arrive she put on some more powder because her face was beginning to look shiny. She also played the piano for the first time she had got back but quickly stopped when it brought back memories for Manhattan, luckily she heard a car pull up outside when she stopped.

She walked over to the front door and opened it walking outside; she then locked the door with her newly made key and made her way towards Jackson's Porsche.

Once she had gotten into the car she was informed that they would be picking Allison up because Scott was about half an hour late to pick her up, with this information she was really shocked as she couldn't think why her brother would ditch a girl which he was falling for. Even though she herself didn't like Allison very much, she still didn't want her to be stood up, she knew the feeling and it wasn't nice.

When they actually arrived at Allison's she reluctantly got into the car, she must have thought that Scott still might pick her up. As they started to drive away towards where they were going to hang out, Allison received a text from Scott which read-

-MEET ME AT THE SCHOOL URGENT

Because Liz and Allison were concerned about Scott the two brunettes made Jackson take them to the school to see if Scott was alright. Also knowing Scott he probably was with Stiles, this meant that Liz was worried about Stiles as well.

Allison and Liz got straight out of the car when they arrived at the school, the two brunettes power walked towards the building, but Allison was stopped by Jackson as she was about to go in. Liz didn't realize this happened and carried on walking when she didn't hear footsteps behind her Liz stopped and looked around for Allison. This is when Liz saw Jackson and Allison talking, from where she was standing, it looked like they were flirting, which pissed Liz off. Mostly because Jackson was flirting with someone other than Lydia and Allison was letting him, when she was dating Scott, this made Liz dislike her even more.

Liz waited for Allison even though she didn't want to, but she didn't want to go around a creepy school at night by herself so in a way she was using Allison, also Liz had no clue where she was going as today was the first time she had been in the school.

They two girls wandered around the school halls, looking into every class window and every room, hoping to find Scott and Stiles, but so far they had no look, not even a trace that would lead the girls to the boys, apart from the bolt cutters on the school's front steps.

They walked into the swimming pools, and they were about to give up, they had checked every other room in the building and not found anything that told them that Scott and Stiles were there. They must have just missed them every time if they were there. The Swimming pools looked Scary at night the blue water illuminated the whole room and made patterns on the walls, making you think that something was in there with you when they moved.

Allison's cell started to ring which made Liz and Allison jump and their hearts beat faster. She answered the phone and it turned out to be Lydia, they had been there for quite some time and found nothing so, Lydia asked them to meet at the lobby, so they could leave.

Seconds after Allison hung up; she received another call that yet again scared both girls. However this time the caller ID didn't read Lydia's name it was Stiles'. Liz was surprised to see that Allison had Stiles' number but she thought when you date Scott Stiles came in the package. Allison answered the phone confused as to why Stiles was calling her but she suddenly understood when Scott's voice sounded on the other end of the phone, he told the girls to meet him and Stiles in the lobby.

Liz and Allison noticed the panic in Scott's voice and practically ran to the lobby, going to see if everything was all right. They made it in record time and found Scott and Stiles burst through the door that same time as them.

"What are you doing here?" Scott panted out of breath, just as Lydia and Jackson walked in, through the other pair of doors.

When Jackson and Lydia saw the entire group together they sighed in relief as they thought they would be safe in numbers.

"You asked us to come here," Liz said, whilst Allison showed him the text that he had sent her.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this," Allison said sounding petrified, her voice starting to become shaky.

"Because I didn't," Scott said bluntly. He could have said it a bit more compassionately for Allison but he didn't.

There was a creak in the roof, and the six teens looked up seeing the ceiling warp and bend.

Liz looked over to Scott and he seemed like he knew exactly what was happening. Liz's theory was proved correct when Scott shouted that they should run!

Scott, Jackson and Liz all grabbed a hold of someone and dragged them along as they had the quicker reactions, Scott grabbed Allison, Jackson grabbed Lydia and Liz grabbed Stiles, they ran together flying down the halls following Scott into the nearest open classroom.

Unsure of what they should do they followed Scott's lead and they started to shove anything they could against the door, to stop whatever was out there getting in. while Stiles shouted at them to stop.

"Would anyone like to explain what is happening here, because I would really like to know," Allison said fearfully directing her question mostly to Scott.

Scott turned his back on the group thinking about what lie to tell them, he was going to need a good one to explain this. More and more seconds passed without an answer, until Stiles piped up and said, "Someone killed the janitor."

"Is this a joke," Allison asked while Liz stood in shock, what had her brother gotten himself into.

Liz was unsure of what to think, information that someone had been killed in the perfect town of Beacon Hills shocked her, it wasn't supposed to be dangerous there. Now she felt scared she feared for her life as she presumed what ever had killed the janitor was still in the school with them.

"What? Who killed him?" Jackson said holding back the fear in his voice.

"No, no, no this was supposed to be over, the mountain lion-" Lydia said as she was cut off by Jackson.

"Don't you get it there never was a mountain lion," Jackson said as she interjected Lydia.

"Who killed him, what does he want, Scott!" Allison said trying to get his attention.

"I, I don't know, all I know is if we go out there he's going to kill us," Scott said stuttering.

Even though Liz may not have been present in the last five years of Scott's life she still knew when he was lying and he was lying just now. He knew who was trying to kill us but he didn't want to say.

"Who, Who is trying to kill us?" Allison asked again, Liz was starting to become annoyed with all of her questions.

While Liz again stood in shock, just one thought ran through her mind repeatedly like a mantra, 'I shouldn't have come back.'

"It's Derek, Derek hale, he's the one who's been killing everyone he's always been the one, he's going to kill us to" Scott shouted.

Yet again it was another lie Liz could detect it in his tone of voice, she started to wonder why he'd lie and put someone at risk of going to jail. She then started to wonder who was after them. With these questions in her head she was petrified and spared the other unknowing people the truth.

Her thoughts started to calm down as in her head she felt a calling, it made her want to go find where it was coming from, but she knew she shouldn't leave. After making this decision the call got louder which made her want to go even more but she started to fight it until she couldn't anymore. She felt herself flip from being able to control her body to not being able to control it all.

She felt her body move very lightly and quietly walk towards the door that her friends had forgotten to barricade, she moved so quietly that with all of their arguing they didn't realize that she had gone.

She wandered the halls her body feeling hollow, she had no idea where she was going, all she knew was the call was coming from the direction she was walking.

Even though she was scared and frightened about what was happening to her, she still curious as to what it was that was calling her, even if it was the thing that was about to kill her.

She felt as though she had been walking for hours, she had came out of her trance when she walked into the boy's locker room, this was where the call was coming from, she began to feel scared as the killer was probably in there with her.

She was in shock, she didn't remember entirely why and how she got there, she had forgotten about the call, so she was very confused.

She was about to get out and leave as quickly as she could because she was freaking out and her adrenaline was through the roof because she was scared, she just wanted to run. She assumed that everything was alright and the killer had now gone because she could hear sirens faintly coming from outside, she also wanted to just get back to Scott because he would protect her.

However she was wrong the killer being gone, when she turned to leave she came face to face with an awful beast, its jet black fur moved slightly from the breeze and its crimson red eyes appeared to look deep into her soul. Seeing it she immediately jumped backwards in shock, falling onto the tiled floor, that would make a bruise.

In shock she stood sat there, like an idiot in a horror movie that just stands there and gets murdered, but now she knew what it felt like.

She watched its movements just waiting for it to pounce but it didn't it just snarled and stared at her for what seemed like eternity. It seemed it was thinking about what to do with her. She realized how stupid she was being, she had a chance to get to the door and run while it wasn't doing anything but when she moved the slightest bit, it roared showing its very large teeth.

She whimpered as its face became only inches apart from hers, she could smell its awful breath and she could feel the heat that radiated from it. Now was the time she needed to go if she was going to survive. She jumped onto her feet as quickly as she could and started to run towards the door to safety, she hoped that maybe the police were looking for her and once she emerged from the locker room, they would take her to safety and to Scott. But she was to slow; the beast ran around a row of lockers and intercepted her, standing in the doorway and blocking her way out. This made her heart rate beat as fast as it ever had, which made her want to survive even more.

She then ran in any clear direction but it was close on her trail and cornered her in the showers. She moved one way to try and get to the other side of the beast but it was too fast she wasn't going to make it out.

This was the time she was going to die, the beast roared one more time showing its teeth and moved slowly towards her. It went to bite her shoulder, but Liz at the last second moved and its teeth got stuck in her scarf, this meant that the beast's face, face planted into the tiled wall. However this wasn't the end for Liz as she was pulled back with the beast, making the back of her head make an enormous crack on the cold tiles.

She sunk down the wall until she was laid on the floor unconscious with a pool of Crimson surrounding her head.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it please leave a review 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four, Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They swarmed around her, trying to stop the growing pool of blood that stained her hair and clothes. They placed a gauze on the back of her head and rushed her straight to the ambulance. When the paramedics emerged from the school, the group of teens were horrified, her clothes were stained with blood and her tear stained face had lost all of its color, it looked like she was dying, the teens didn't move a muscle, the paramedics rushed Elizabeth into the ambulance. Scott fearful of his sister's life shouted out for her and wanted to be with her, but he was held back by three police officers, because of his werewolf strength. They needed answers and they wouldn't let him go until they got them. He was still shouting as the ambulance sped out of the parking lot and towards the hospital.

As Elizabeth came in and out of consciousness, there were people rushing around her, she was too dazed to figure out where she was and why she was there.

"Scott, Scott," she mumbled looking around the ambulance waving her arms to get the people off of her and trying to find her twin brother to help her, but he has nowhere to be seen. As she was making a fuss for the paramedics to help her they gave her some anesthetic and she blacked out.

At the hospital they wheeled her into the Emergency room and passed her onto the doctors who would help her, seeing that her injuries were very severe and she needed urgent help, they wheeled her into the first available operating room where they stopped the bleeding, glued her head back together.

Melissa had seen her daughter when she had came into the door and she was horrified, it looked as though she had really been hurt and Melissa wanted to kill whoever did that to her. She was about to follow her daughter but she was stopped by the nurses as they thought she would be too emotional to be in the operating room.

After a few hours in the operating room Scott, Melissa, Stiles and the Sheriff waited to see what was happening to Liz.

The surgeon came out and told them the news, "She is stable, but her head was cracked open and we don't know if any damage has been made to the brain," he said gently, trying to soften the blow.

After a pause the sheriff spoke up, "Thank you," the Sheriff said for Melissa as she was too distraught to say anything.

Her baby had been attacked and she wanted whoever did it to go to jail for the rest of their lives. She started to cry when she thought about the possibility of her daughter having brain damage, she had the rest of her life a head of her, and she truly wished it had been her instead of her daughter. Scott saw his mom starting to cry and he hugged her telling her everything would be alright.

"You can see her now if you want," the surgeon said as he walked away

The four of them walked into Liz's room, they were all traumatized to see her in such a bad way, the color had begun to come back to her face but she was still very pale and sickly looking, she also still had dried blood in her hair which made her seem like she'd just came from a war zone. They all sat around her bed frightened to say anything.

Unfortunately the hospital rules were that you couldn't stay overnight, so Melissa and Scott were ordered to go home and get some sleep and told they could see her in the morning.

However someone didn't stick to these rules and Liz got one more unexpected visitor, Mr beautiful that she had met in the hospital, he didn't know exactly why he was there but when he saw her, he immediately took her hand in his own and took some of her pain away, he then stayed with her the whole night, making sure that she was okay. In the morning he didn't want to raise any questions so he left early, without being seen.

When she was sleeping she felt someone with her but she was too exhausted to see who it was. She assumed that I was Scott climbing in through the window after hours to see her, but she wasn't so sure, whoever it was a lot bigger and older.

When she woke up she was very confused, she didn't know in the slightest where she was and what she was doing there, until she remembered what had happened the night before and those glowing red eyes that were forcefully burned into her head. She remembered her head in searing pain and how she became light headed and passed out.

She started to freak out when she thought about being attacked by the monster, she thought she was having a panic attack but she soon calmed down when her mom and Scott walked in, she gladly smiled at them tiredly and they both came to hug her at the same time, in that moment she felt safe and the thought of whatever attacked her the night before was erased momentarily from her mind. Since her mom was a nurse and new how things worked in the hospital so she knew that Liz could leave.

It was early but as long as she stayed in bed she would be fine, she also had to come in for a few tests but to Liz that was better than staying permanently in the hospital.

"We can leave now if you want honey," Melissa said as she helped Liz stand up from her bed.

"Can we, I really want to go home," Liz replied while yawning.

"Yes honey, lets go," Melissa replied putting a jacket over Liz's shoulders.

* * *

Once they got home Liz was exhausted and could barely walk as her legs ached, so Scott carried her into her room and lay her on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a deep sleep.

When she woke up she felt horrible, her hair still had dried blood in it and her muscles ached, and the only thing that would make her better would be a nice warm bath that could release her muscles of all the tension that had built up in them.

When she was in the bath and her hair was clean and she was clean and free of all that happened that night, the sudden realization hit her that Scott was lying about who was after them that night, he had said that this was a guy was after them, but in the locker rooms it was an animal that attacked her, he must have known what was happening.

She wanted answers and the only way she was going to get them was to confront Scott. Otherwise he would never tell her what truly happened. She stormed out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her hair soaked with water that dripped onto the floor and down her back. She barged into Scott's room scaring him.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Scott asked as his door hit the wall making a loud thud.

"Ill tell you what going on Scott, you lied to us about who was after us that night," Liz said angrily. "I have known you since the womb, I can tell when you're lying."

"What are you talking about?" he said trying to act dumb, but it wasn't working on me.

"You said that a guy was chasing after us, but I got attacked by a freaking, huge animal," Liz shouted so loudly the whole neighbor hood would be able to hear it.

"Okay, okay I can explain," Scott said as he realized that I wasn't going to give in easily, and she wouldn't take a lie, she knew him too well. "Okay well, it erm all started on the night before school started, Stiles and I were looking for a body, I don't know why exactly, but when Stiles got caught by his dad, I had to find my own way home."

"Come on, Scott get to the point," Liz said starting to think that he was adding all the details would make her not want to listen to him.

"Alright, alright, well long story short I dropped my inhaler and when I was looking for it, I… I was bitten by a wolf," Scott finished wondering what my reaction would be.

"What's so bad about being bitten by a wolf and that doesn't answer my question," I said starting to get confused.

"It wasn't just a wolf Liz, it was a werewolf, an Alpha werewolf," Scott said as he watched his sisters face change into different emotions, first it was disbelief, then it was humor and then it was fear, once she saw that Scott wasn't lying.

She started backing away cautiously from Scott thinking about how he may be just like the thing that attacked her the night before, and that terrified her.

"Liz wait, wait," Scott shouted as she got further and further away from him inch by inch. "Liz I'm not going to hurt you," he said, "look I can control it," Scott said as his features changed from human to animalistic, and his beautiful doe eyes turned from brown to yellow, she was relieved when they didn't turn red, if they had she didn't think she would ever be able to face him again. He quickly changed back, seeing that his eyes weren't red she thought that she would be safe to hug him.

"I'm so glad your eyes aren't red Scotty," a nickname she hadn't used for him in almost a year, she finally thought she knew him again, properly and there was no secrets between them.

"They're not going to be either, there might be a cure," Scott said calmly as he walked her over to his bed.

"That's good, what is it?" Liz asked sitting next to him on his bed. "And who's the guy you said it was last night then? The one you framed?" I asked curiously the poor guy would have to hide for the rest of his life.

"Uhh that would be Derek, he's also a werewolf to but he was born one instead of being bitten, we think the alpha killed him, but when we came out of the school his car was gone and his body to. And Derek said the cure could be kill the one that bit you," Scott informed.

"How are you going to do that and is that everything?" I asked.

"I have no idea and yeah pretty much," Scott said hesitantly.

"Okay," Liz said simply and started walking out of Scott's room.

"Liz, one other thing, stay away from Derek he's dangerous," Scott warned

To show Scott that she heard she nodded her head at him and walked out of his door and towards her room. She didn't know who this Derek person was but she knew that Scott was looking out for her so she did as she was told. She decided not to press why he said pretty much, because this was to much for her brain tonight especially when she may have caused some damage to it, so afterwards she decided to go back to sleep and get some more rest.

That night she had a nightmare, of the glowing red eyes that circled her ready to pounce. She was in the forest next to an old house, it was dark and she couldn't tell if the house was black or it was the darkness making it black. The leaves beneath her shoes crunched as she moved trying to keep her eyes on the beast that haunted her thoughts. It snarled and roared at her waiting for her make the first move, just like it had in the school, she was to cold to move as it was approaching winter, so she just stood there to see what would happen, the noises from the animal became more frequent, so she could tell it was becoming agitated. It had finally had enough waiting when she didn't move a muscle, so it lunged towards her faster than she could see, so moving out of the way was out if the question. As it lunged its jaw opened and clamped itself down on her thigh. She screamed out in pain as fire seemed to spread through her veins.

She jolted awake breathing heavily and sweating, in panic she flung her sheets from her body to reveal that her legs were in tact with not even a blemish on them. She breathed a sigh of relief and walked to her bathroom getting a glass of water. With her glass of water she went back to her bed and tried to get some rest without her mind being invaded.

The next day was Saturday and Lydia was going to the McCall's' house to check up on Liz. They were probably going to talk about what happened, that topic of conversation wouldn't be avoidable for the rest of her life. Her mom and Scott were too scared to ask what had happened that night, in case she broke down, but Lydia would ask. She wasn't scared to and Liz thought that she needed to get it off her chest. Even though now she knew what it was she didn't, it made it all the more scary as she knew that it wasn't a dream and there really was monsters in the night.

Lydia no longer needed to knock on the door of the McCall's' house so she just walked in, and ascended the stairs towards Liz's room. She had brought a tonne of movies to watch and that's what they did for pretty much all day, until they finished their fourth movie. This was the time were Lydia was going to ask questions and Liz would be left looking like a crazy person.

"So…," Lydia started, "I know you probably don't want to talk about this but, what happened on Wednesday," Lydia asked pausing monitoring Liz's reactions making sure she wasn't going to burst out crying.

"Its fine Lyds, its just I don't entirely remember what happened, one minute I was with you guys in the classroom, then the next minute I was in the boys locker room, and…," Liz paused unsure if she was able to talk about the next part, she sort of had with Scott but that was when she was in a rage and it just came out.

"And what?" Lydia asked delicately knowing that it was a sensitive subject.

"And there was this big animal that attacked me and pulled me into a wall," Liz said quickly trying to get it out of her system.

"Oh my gosh, Liz that must have been terrible," Lydia said sounding horrified, "so… the Notebook or My Sisters Keeper," Lydia then said dropping the topic of conversation and lightening the mood.

The rest of the day went quickly the two girls continued to watch movies and eat junk, unfortunately Lydia had to leave early as she had made plans with Jackson, she had said that she would cancel, but Liz loved them both and said that Lydia should go with him.

After watching one more movie once Lydia had left Liz was surprisingly exhausted even though she had been in bed all day. This meant that she tried her best to sleep. But the nightmare she had the previous night returned and made her wake up, for the rest of the night she tried to get to sleep but she had no luck.

Sunday flew by as Liz napped on and off all day catching up on the sleep that she had missed, being asleep all day made her very unprepared for Monday. Her head wasn't too bad as it was pretty much healed and it didn't hurt that much, but she still couldn't face School.

However she still needed to go outside, she was fed up of staying inside all day everyday so she decided to go for a walk in the woods, she wasn't going to go in very far just in case she stumbled into the monster that attacked her.

She put on some leggings and her old schools sweatshirt and left the house leaving a note for her mom and locking the door, Scott had already gone to school and he mom had gone to work.

She started to walk through the woods and she took in the sights before her, the leaves had already started to turn a magnificent shade of reds and oranges and many were about to fall off. The leaves that had fallen crunched beneath her feet and she could feel the bright sun on her face as it shone through the trees. She loved the woods particularly for this reason, the sights, the smells and the peacefulness that surrounded it.

She wasn't watching where she was going and she stumbled on the uneven ground, she scrunched her face up to prepare for the fall but was surprised to not hit the floor, but a strong pair of arms catch her. As soon as he touched her, the electric sparks and tingling feeling returned to her body, which made her suspect that the guy from the hospital had caught her.

She gradually opened her eyes and relaxed her face to see who had caught her, as she thought her suspicion was correct. His green eyes looked deeply into her blue ones which made her feel shy around him and want to look away, but she couldn't his eyes were beautiful and she could look into them all day if she wanted to.

When they both realized what they were doing he awkwardly placed her back her feet again and let go of her even though he didn't want to. For some strange reason he felt like he needed to know her and he wanted to be around her, but that probably wasn't going to happen, she after all was Scott's sister and Scott hated him, Scott wouldn't let him anywhere near his sister.

Weirdly she felt the same, she to wanted to be around him, because when she was she had the feeling of being safe and happy, she just wanted to get to know him better.

"Thanks," Liz said nervously, as she hadn't actually formally met this guy before; she had no idea what his name was.

"Your welcome," he said smiling slightly, not showing any teeth, "how come I haven't seen you around," he asked letting go of her waist but staying only mere inches apart.

"I just moved back," Liz said answering his question; he truly didn't know why he hadn't seen her before.

"Oh right, I'm Derek by the way," he said introducing himself; this made her wonder if he wanted to know her.

As soon as he said his name Liz internally gasped, she really wanted to know this guy but Scott had told her to stay away from him and she knew that Scott was looking out for her. However she thought about what would happen if she ignored Scott, just this one time.

Not wanting to be rude and ignore his introduction she introduced herself, "I'm Liz, I think you might know my brother."

"Oh Scott, I thought you two looked similar."

"Yep he's my twin," Liz said as the conversation started to get awkward it seemed as if she was talking to a relative.

Derek noticing the awkwardness of the conversation to asked, "Do you want a ride home," because he wanted to spend more time with her and come across less boring.

However this wasn't going to happen despite the fact that she to wanted to seem less boring, she wasn't going to get into a car with someone who she had just met and her brother saying he was dangerous, so in reply she said,

"I'm okay, thanks," Liz said nervously smiling she didn't know exactly what he'd do.

"Oh okay," he said disappointed, and it made her think that he'd done this before and not been rejected.

He then started to walk away from her hands in his pockets and head hung low, looking like he had just lost his only chance.

When he was out of sight she started to walk back the way she came this time watching where she was going as her knight in shining armor wasn't there to save her. However she did manage to make it home safely and untouched, but she did get the feeling that someone was watching her.

As she walked into her house she wasn't surprised no one was in, it was only one pm so Scott was still at school and her mom was at work she was taking the nigh shift again. She was very bored but she then realized that her friends from Manhattan would probably be skipping or they had a free period it was always one of the two.

So she decided to Skype them, unfortunately no of them picked up so that meant that they weren't at home so instead she decided that she would just text them instead, they'd always answer if they were in a boring class. She texted her closest friends in the group this was Lucy, Jessica, Chloe, Jason and her ex Jake. They had been close friends before their relationship and they vowed that it wouldn't be awkward when they broke up, and that's what happened, when they broke up they carried on being friends so it wasn't weird for their other friends and so they wouldn't have to pick sides.

Since it was during the day only one person replied and it turned out to be Jake, they were free of awkwardness, but it still managed to be weird for them both but for Liz the most, she was quite sure that he still liked her. Liz ignored his flirtatious comments and carried on the conversation with him until Stiles walked into her room and dropped a bag of chains onto her hardwood floor.

Scott had told Stiles at School that Liz now knew about the whole werewolf thing, Stiles took this as a sign that she would now help him with everything that he needed. In today's case it meant help him lock Scott up as tonight was the full moon.

Scott didn't want to be locked up with chains like a dog so they unexpectedly had to handcuff Scott to the radiator. Then Stiles and Liz left the room to give Scott some space to relax slightly.

Liz and Stiles sat at either side of Scott's door, outside his room and waited. They could tell that Scott was being effected by the moon because he started to say really innocent sounding pleas to the two teens, but as they didn't do what he had asked, his mood changed instantaneously, Liz couldn't take it anymore and stood up to leave walking towards her room.

After half an hour a panicked Stiles ran into her room, breathing heavily about Scott escaping out of the window, since they had no time for details, Liz said,

"Ill wait here to see if he comes back," Liz said as stiles nodded and rushed out of the door.

Liz nervously waited for most of the night, scenarios of what could have happen to him flashed through her mind. She tried different techniques to take her mind off it, she tried playing the piano, listening to music, watching TV but none of it was working, she couldn't stop her knee bouncing of nervousness.

Around 1:00 am, Liz heard the door open and shuffling coming from downstairs; she sprinted to the door by first jumping over the back of the couch. She didn't even know she could do that. She came to an abrupt halt to see Derek holding up Scott. Scott had said to stay away from him but here he was with Derek. Realizing that her brother needed help she ran to the other side of Scott and helped Derek the best that she could because she wasn't very strong. They helped Scott up to his room and then they lay him on his bed, he fell straight on his back without any protest and Liz assumed he went straight to sleep.

They walked out of his room and Liz shut the door behind her, Derek stood in front of her, looking like he was going to say something but he didn't. Liz grabbed his hand gently and pulled him along the hall into her room, like Scott he didn't protest when he was being dragged into a girl's room.

Once they were in Liz's room Derek was confused on what was happening and was surprised when Liz wrapped her arms around his waist and thanked him for bringing back Scott. He didn't realize that the girl he liked was actually hugging him so he just stood there awkwardly.

He knew that he had just lost another chance to get to know her and he kicked himself for that, she had just hugged him and he didn't even hug back, to him he was an idiot. He began to walk out of the room but he stopped himself, he couldn't lose another chance to be around her.

Turning around and leaning against the door frame he said, "So why didn't you want a ride this morning."

"Because Scott told me to stay away from you and you're a stranger, and my mom always told me not to take rides from strangers," I replied smiling.

Derek's nostrils flared at the mention of Scott telling Liz to stay away from him, "And what exactly did he say."

"He just said that you were dangerous and I should stay away from you," Liz said honestly.

Derek's eyes flashed electric blue at what she had said and she started to back away slightly, maybe what Scott said was true. Derek noticed this and immediately changed back.

"I'm not dangerous," Derek said defending himself and stepping from the door frame and walking closer towards Liz.

"Oh really, that looked pretty dangerous to me," Liz said pointing just to him in general.

"Liz I'm not, I promise, I would never hurt you," the last part Derek whispered but Liz could still make out what he was saying.

Liz was good at telling if people were lying and he wasn't this made her slightly more at ease.

"Well even if you won't hurt me you're still a stranger."

"Okay then, ask me anything," Derek said holding a hand out for Liz to take.

Liz didn't take it flirtatiously and sat at the top of her bed cross legged. Derek then smiled at her not taking his hand and he dropped it at his side and sat at the foot of her bed watching her intently.

"Okay where should I start," Liz said thinking of what to say, she started out with the basics, "how old are you?"

"21," Derek said smiling at her.

"Is you hair naturally that color?" Liz said jokingly.

"Yes."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Dark blue."

"Ooo very boring," Liz said flirting.

Then Liz wanted to turn it up a notch, "did you come and see me in the hospital?" she asked curiously, she had felt someone with her the whole night, but she didn't know who it was.

Derek looked down at his hands and looked like he was embarrassed by the answer.

"Come on, you have to tell the truth you said any question," Liz said pouting and rephrasing what he said.

"I did come and see you," Derek said simply, looking down at his hands again to scared to make eye contact.

"Why?" Liz asked, "Before then I had only seen you once and we'd never met."

Derek started to regret saying 'ask me anything' but at least he was talking to her.

"Erm I don't know, its just when I'm around you it feels good and I want to be around you even more," Derek said surprised he could even say that to her, he wasn't good with feelings and this conversation made him feel more comfortable with her.

"I feel the same," Liz said moving towards him so they were sat face to face. This made Derek look up and he smiled at her.

Derek then placed a hand on her cheek and with his thumb stoked her face, she then cuddled into his hand and placed both of her hands onto his torso, feeling his muscles tighten with the contact, they soon relaxed and Derek placed his other hand on the small of her back. He then leaned in and kissed her slowly on the lips.

They were interrupted when Liz's phone started to ring and a photo of her kissing Jake on the cheek came up onto the screen; Derek saw it and quickly said his goodbyes to Liz.

When Liz heard the door downstairs close, she fell back onto her pillow and sighed Derek had seen the photo and he must have thought that Jake and Liz were dating, she really had messed this one up.

On the other had she was freaking out because she had kissed Derek, the guy who was absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five, hope you enjoy 3 **

* * *

The three teens sped along the deserted roads trying to get away from the person who was following them. They didn't know who it was, but they suspected that they were after Derek. Corner after corner Liz was flung around in the backseat, clinging onto her seat belt to keep herself steady. They intently listened to the voice on Stiles' dad's radio to direct them. It said that Derek was heading into the iron works, turns out that they were already on route, so they drove even quicker, which made Liz even more scared for her life, she was not good with many things, one of them being scared of cars driving to fast because they could crash. While driving this quickly they managed to lose the person following them.

They entered the iron works at just the right time as Derek was being attacked by flying arrows. Liz became very confused and she thought 'since when had the police started using arrows'. Stiles jumped from the passenger seat into the back with Liz while Derek jumped into the front quickly, to get away from the attack.

"What part of staying low, do you not understand," Scott said annoyed.

"Damn it, I had him," Derek shouted aggressively, which made Liz jump a little; she hadn't seen him when he was this angry before, he was angry the night before but this was a whole new level.

"What the Alpha?" Stiles asked popping his head the gap between the two front seats.

"Yeah he was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up," Derek shouted again, clearly annoyed.

"Whoa, hey they're just doing their job, okay," Stiles said defending his dad.

"Yeah," Derek said giving Stiles an angry look and then looking to Scott and saying, "thanks to someone making me the most wanted person in the state."

"Can we seriously get passed that I made a dumbass mistake I get that," Scott replied trying to get Derek to forgive him.

"All right!" Stiles shouted getting the two wolves to stop bickering, "how did you find him?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked away for a second not trusting either Scott or Stiles, Liz didn't think he had even noticed her yet.

"Can you at least try and trust us for a second," Scott said trying to get Derek to answer.

"Yeah both of us," Stiles said, receiving a glare from Derek. "Or just him, ill be back with Liz," Stiles said slumping back down in the seat next to Liz.

This time Derek finally looked at her, he was shocked to see her and he regretted being so angry, after last night he had found out that he had competition and she didn't like it when he was angry. So with his eyes he tried to Liz he looked like he regretted it a lot.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out, she found two things, first there was a guy named Harris."

Stiles sprung forward into the position he was in before, "Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked.

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet," Derek said in defeat, he was tired, he had just lost the alpha and he had just scared the girl he likes.

"What was the second," Liz asked from the back seat.

Derek then reached into his pocket and pulled out an image drawn on a piece of paper, "some kind of symbol," he said showing it to Scott.

"Oh no," Scott said quietly.

"What you know what this is?" Derek questioned harshly.

"I've seen it on a necklace, Allison's necklace," Scott said sighing angrily.

After this statement they all stayed quiet, they dropped Stiles off and Scott and Derek switched places, he couldn't handle anyone else driving his baby.

He then dropped the twins off not saying a word to either of them, but he did glace at Liz for a second before she got out of the car.

* * *

Later that night Liz was sitting on her bed, she was on Facebook on her mom's laptop and she was group messaging her friends she was also texting Lydia on her phone. When she heard a knock at her window, she suspected that it was Derek because he was the only one who would knock on her window in the first place.

She went over to shut her door, before she opened her curtains. She smiled at him as she opened the window, but he returned it with a sad smile. He climbed in once the window was open completely. When he was her room he shut the window and the curtains so no one could see in.

He turned around and faced her and embraced her in a tight hug burying his face into her shoulder and she cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder.

She had no idea what he was talking about so she said, "what?"

"I'm sorry for shouting, when you were in the car, its just I didn't realize; I didn't mean to scare you."

Liz laughed a little, "You don't need to apologize for shouting Derek I get it you were frustrated," she said pulling away and looking into his beautiful eyes.

He didn't know exactly what they were at the moment but he went for it, he bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. She wasn't expecting it and therefore her heart beat started to race, with his werewolf hearing he obviously heard it and he smiled smugly at her when he pulled away.

She didn't appreciate the smug smile and when he went into kiss her for a second time she dodged it and walked over to her bed, pretending to be mad. He followed her closely and grabbed her T-shirt at her waist before she could make it onto the bed. Then unable to move Derek spun her around and grabbed the same material. He pulled her towards him and held her flush against him feeling every part of her body he then bent down for another kiss, this time he wasn't rejected and Liz kissed back.

When they pulled apart he threw her onto bed, making her squeal, she immediately remembered that Scott was in the house and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

He then took off his jacket and shoes and lay with her on the bed; he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her softly on the forehead and said, "I like being with you."

"I like being with you to," Liz said looking up at him and snuggling into his chest.

* * *

Liz woke up to find that Derek was no longer next to her, but they hadn't known each other for very long so maybe it was for the best. Even though she did wish that he was still with her. His shoes and jacket were gone so she was certain he was gone and he hadn't just been hiding in her bathroom.

She was about to go back to sleep again, but she suddenly realized that it was a school day and this was her first day back, since the incident. She looked over at her alarm clock and realized that she had only 30 minutes to get ready before she had to leave to go to school. She knew that she wasn't going to make it so she rang Lydia to ask her is she could give her a ride.

She then put her cell down and started to get ready. She decided to wear some black skinny Jeans, a white loose top with a large red, black and white flannel over it. She didn't want to do her hair so she put a grey beanie on. To finish the outfit off she put on her black boots and picked up her black satchel, just in time for Lydia to arrive.

In the car the two best friends talked about the winter formal coming up and what they might wear, they always were party people and loved going shopping together to get their dresses.

At school Lydia and Liz didn't have any of the same classes which meant that they would have to be separated until lunch and they couldn't finish their conversation about the formal. However she did have a class with Allison. At first she wasn't ecstatic about it but Allison was starting to grow on her, and she could see why Scott liked her so much. During the class Allison asked how she had been, which told Liz that she actually cared, so Liz was starting to like her.

During the course of the day other people also asked where she had been, but she just told them that she was sick; she couldn't tell anyone it was them at the school anyway so she kept it to herself. Telling the truth would also lead to many questions that she didn't want to answer.

At lunch Liz sat with Allison and Lydia and a few other girls who were in Lydia's clique, as soon as Liz sat down her and Lydia started talking about the formal again and everyone seemed to join in, even Allison which Liz was surprised by because Allison didn't seem like the type of person who you get dressed up for a party.

All of a sudden their conversation and everyone else's was interrupted when a load snap! Echoed throughout the lunch room, everyone turned to see Scott sitting at his table with Stiles clutching to a tray that had been broken in half. Everyone in the room had a good stare at him before they turned around and started talking again.

Liz was walking down the hall to her next class when she saw Lydia walking into the bathroom distraught. Liz followed her into the bathroom to see if she was alright, even though she wasn't as Lydia hardly ever got upset. This meant that it must have been bad.

Liz walked into the Bathroom to see Lydia crying at the faucets, she turned away immediately thinking Liz was a random student, but when she realized it was Liz she hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked in a soothing tone.

"Jackson broke up with me, over text," Lydia sobbed she may not have shown it but she adored Jackson so she was devastated.

"What a dick," Liz said, "Lyds you deserve a lot better."

In reply Lydia laughed for a second, but then started to cry again, Liz stayed with her until she had stopped crying, even though it meant skipping class.

After school Liz went home with Stiles to do some lab work their other partner was Danny but he had been doing most of the work so they decided to do some, because if they didn't Danny would probably end up doing most of it, if not all.

Danny and Liz were good friends, they helped each other through tough times for example he helped her when she was home sick and wanted to come home and when she broke up with her boyfriend and she helped him with bad break ups and when he was coming out.

Stiles and Liz walked into Stiles' room as soon as they walked in they saw Derek standing next to the door, both of them jumped not expecting anyone to be there. Stiles stupidly squealed Derek's name as he walked in and his dad, the Sheriff, overheard this made Stiles run out of the room to explain, meanwhile shutting the door behind him so his dad couldn't see in and therefore leaving Derek and Liz alone.

Liz and Derek stood in front of each other awkwardly they didn't want to do anything in case Stiles caught them but Derek wanted to kiss her, so quickly he pecked her on the cheek and smiled at her.

Liz then walked over to Stiles' desk she didn't want to be seen in the same place where Stiles had left her. She sat down on his black leather computer chair and started to bring up their lab work, or technically Danny's work.

She spun around in Stiles' chair and with her eyes flirted with Derek.

When Stiles walked in Derek seemed pissed and took it out on Stiles, Derek pinned him to the door and said, "If you dare say anything-" Derek said before he was cut off by Stiles.

"Like what, hey dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun," Stiles said making Derek drop his accusing finger. "Yeah that's right if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, its my house my rules buddy," Stiles said slapping a hand on Derek's shoulder, when Derek gave him a death glare Stiles knew that it was the wrong thing to do, but nonetheless Derek let go of him and stepped back slightly Derek then smartened his jacket by pulling at the sides.

Stiles did the same to Derek but he didn't receive a good reaction. Derek obviously didn't like the contact and jumped forward as Stiles was moving away, looking like he was about to fight Stiles.

As much as Liz didn't like the aggressive side of Derek she thought that it was funny. And found it hard not to laugh.

When Stiles joined Liz around the computer Liz got up from Stiles' chair and pulled up a spare one that was in the corner of his room, she sat down next to him and started going through what Danny had already written.

"Is Scott going to get the necklace?" Derek asked Stiles mostly.

"No he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try," Stiles replied.

Instead of talking Derek with his hands in his pockets moved them as if to say 'what'.

Stiles understood the gesture and said, "The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison, asking her to meet him there."

"So…," Derek said confused.

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Can you find out who sent it," Derek said looking at Liz as well as Stiles for the first time since he started talking.

"No not me, but I think I know somebody who can," Stiles said turning around in his chair and typing rapidly on his computer.

"Who do you know that can do that?" Liz asked speaking up for the first time. She had no idea who could possibly hack into someone's phone.

"Danny," Stiles said simply.

"Danny," Liz said skeptically, Danny was Clever but she didn't know he was that clever, which made her wonder how much time she had spent with Danny recently.

"Yes Danny," Stiles said simply again, still typing at his computer.

"My Danny," Liz questioned one last time she couldn't believe that innocent Danny was capable of doing something so illegal.

After Liz had said this she heard a low quiet growl erupt from behind her, she didn't want to turn around scared of what his face looked like. She could tell that he was jealous and angry so she the thought the best thing to do was to ignore it. However this showed her that Derek actually cared for her.

For Derek when Liz had called Danny hers, it struck a nerve he didn't like the idea of sharing her with anyone else. He tried to fight the growl that came from his throat but he couldn't help it, he was angry and if this guy tried to make a move on her while he was there, he was going to lose it. Weather or not Stiles was in the room to witness his feelings for Liz.

"Yes Danny, so ring him and get him over here," Stiles said probably knowing that if he rang he wouldn't come.

Liz rang Danny and after a few minutes he arrived at Stiles' house.

Danny walked into Stiles' room and Liz got up to hug him, he hugged back and kissed her on the cheek which made Derek furious. Derek was about to get up when he remembered that Liz would hate him if Stiles found out and she would be even more pissed if he beat up an obviously close friend.

Stiles not having the same tactics of getting Danny to do what they wanted as Liz, Stiles straight up asked him if he would trace the text.

"You want me to do what?" Danny asked confused.

"Trace a Text," Stiles said trying to make it clear to Danny what he wanted him to do.

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do, I can't believe you are in on this" Danny said looking disappointed.

"And we will once you trace the text," Stiles said starting to get annoyed.

"And what makes you think I know how," Danny asked simply.

Pausing guiltily Stiles said, "Oh I uhh, looked up your arrest report."

"I was thirteen they dropped the charges," Danny replied defending himself.

"Alright," Stiles mumbled to himself.

"Please Danny," Liz pleaded, pouting her lips.

To Derek it came off as flirting so he growled lowly again, getting Liz's attention, she glanced at him acknowledging him and then turned away to look at Danny and Stiles. She couldn't deal with him being jealous right now she would explain later.

"No, we're doing lab work," Danny said as he sat down on a spare stool that Stiles had in his room.

"Fine," Stiles said sighing turning around in his chair and staring at the computer.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked looking over his shoulder at Derek.

"Erm, my cousin, Miguel," Stiles replied, making Derek look up from his book, and making Liz smile uncontrollably at Derek, who just glared back.

"Is that, blood on his shirt?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, yes, he gets these horrible nose bleeds," Stiles said calmly. "Hey Miguel, I thought I said you could borrow a shirt," Stiles said as he nudged his head to the side signalling to get a shirt from his dresser.

Derek then put the book down aggressively, and walked over to Stiles' dresser opening it.

Liz watched as Derek pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his muscled back and tattoo that she didn't even know he had.

He pulled out a shirt from the dresser turned around and said, "Stiles, this no fit." As he turned he was revealing his abs and it made Liz think of how she thought of him when she first met him, like a God and he certainly looked like one now.

"Then try something else on!" Stiles said getting annoyed, he just wanted to find out who sent the text.

At the same time Stiles and Liz caught Danny looking at Derek. Liz found it hilarious and had to look away to stop herself from laughing hysterically. However Stiles didn't find it as funny, he just thought of the master plan that unfolded before him.

"Hey that one looks pretty good," Stiles said, hitting Danny on the arm and making him look at Derek some more.

Which made Liz turn to look at Derek; he was wearing a striped blue and orange t-shirt that was tight. Liz burst out laughing as soon as she saw him which made Derek glare at her which made her shut up.

"Huh," Danny said trying to act dumb and trying not to look at Derek.

"The shirt."

"It's not really his color," Danny said as he tried to look away from Derek, but Liz understood that it was impossible sometimes he just looked too good.

"You swing for different team, but you still play ball, don't you Danny-boy," Stiles said Teasing him.

"You're a horrible person," Danny said.

"Yeah, it keeps me up at night and about that text," Stiles said before he was cut off by Derek.

"Stiles! None of these fit," Derek shouted, taking off his shirt again which made Danny say,

"Ill need to ISP the phone number and the exact time of the text," Danny said taking one last look at Derek.

While Stiles was helping Danny in anyway that he could, Liz walked over to Derek, she pushed him on his bare chest playfully to get him away from the dresser before he broke something in anger.

She pulled out a black T-shirt that seemed it was his size and threw it to him. She smiled at him smugly. After this Derek and Liz gathered around the computer, to watch Danny trace the text.

"There, the text was sent from a computer, this one," Danny said crossing his arms.

"Registered to that account name," Derek asked.

Danny nodded his head in reply.

"No, no, no that can't be right," Liz said looking at the computer Screen in shock; it said the text had come from Melissa McCall.

After Danny had traced the text they ended up doing some lab work and they managed to finish their lab report, but while they were in the process of completing it a very interesting and awkward conversation arose between Danny and Liz.

"So what happened between you and Jake?" Danny asked curiously.

"Uhh he was just upset when I left, I think he might still like me though he's always flirting," Liz said she didn't exactly want to talk about it but she had to answer him, she could feel Derek watching her because the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. Also she remembered when Derek had seen Jake's name come up on her phone which made her want to face palm so much.

"Oh, do you think when you go back you'll get back together," Danny asked.

"I don't think so, its better if were friends I think," Liz replied thinking that Derek would be more at ease with that answer.

When they finished Danny asked Liz if she wanted a ride home, she was exhausted and said yes even though she knew Derek would be pissed at her for going with him. However she couldn't go with Derek because Stiles would know about them.

* * *

At around one in the morning Liz heard a knock at her window, she knew who it was but she was curious as to why he would wake her up, she knew from the previous night he didn't like upsetting her and by waking her up that was exactly what he was doing, so there must have been a good explanation.

She got out of bed sleepily, and opened her curtains and then her window, to see Derek injured with blood all over his face. She helped him through her window and she tried her best to guide him to the bathroom without dropping him on his face. When they got into her en suite, she placed him on the cold tiled floor and propped him up against the bathtub, she then went through her cabinet to find something to help Derek.

She knelled on the floor next to him making her bare legs freezing. She then started to clean up his wounds with a wash cloth and they seemed to be healing well but they still weren't healing as fast as they normally would, but she didn't know why. After she had finished cleaning him up she took off his jacket so he was more comfortable she then kissed him on the cheek, she then Stayed with him all night making sure he was okay, just like he did with her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it leave a review. :D**


End file.
